One Last Surprise
by boscosgirligirl
Summary: Just put up chapter 5! It's a very personal chapter, and i wanted to make sure it was right. R&R and let me know how you liked it. 80)Thanks
1. One Last Time

Basically, I own no one from the original list of Third Watch characters.  
  
The Reason  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
On what would be the last night of his life, Michael sat in his dimly lit apartment. He had been sitting at the table for the past few hours trying to figure out how the hell he was going to say goodbye to his daughter. He knew that there was someone trying to hurt him and he didn't want them to turn around and go after his daughter because of him. So he had decided that he was going to leave for a while with the hope that with his absence things would die down and they'd leave him and his family alone. On the table was a pen a stack of paper, several pictures and two envelopes. The pictures were of the people that he loved the most... his mother, brother and his daughter. Michael hadn't told his family about his daughter Angelize because he didn't want to hear any lectures about being responsible and how he needed to change his ways to give her a better life. That was something he already knew that he had to do and was determined to but now he might not have the chance to.  
Taking the pen into his shaky hand, he begins to address the envelopes. He wanted to be sure that the people he cared for knew about each other that way; if something were to happen to him they'd be there for each other. The first envelope was addressed to Ms.Jaidin Contreras. He decided to send it to her job figuring that it would keep his would be attackers away from them. Next he addressed other envelope to Mr. Maurice Boscorelli and also has it sent to his job. This had to be the hardest thing that he was about to do.  
He hadn't always been the best person but the fate he was about to meet wasn't deserved. Michael wasn't there for Angelize when she was born mainly because he didn't know that he was going to be a daddy. It was about a year ago that he bumped into Jaidin in the city and that's when he found out about his little girl. Angelize's mother, Daisy, left when the baby was only a few months old and left her in the care of a then 20-year-old Jaidin. Once he found out, he felt that he now had a purpose in life and a reason to become a better person.  
Though the pen meeting the paper, he lets his emotions flow freely, hoping that he will get his message across. Once he had finished his letters, Mikey reached over for his cell phone and dialed Jaidin. It was a little after seven so she should have been home from work, by now. The call had gone straight to voicemail and he hung up. He wanted to hear his daughter's voice before he left, and was determined to do so. He began pacing around the apartment while he continued to dial and did so for about 20 minutes before quitting. Just as he was about to head down to the corner to mail out the letters his phone rang.  
"Hey. I've been trying to call you for a while."  
"I know I'm sorry. I had left my phone in the car and didn't realize it till a few minutes ago." She sounded apologetic. "Are you ok Mike? You sound upset."  
"Can I ask you something? His voice cracked as he prepared to ask her one of the most difficult questions ever.  
"What is it Michael?"  
"If something was to happen to me, you'll be there for Angelize right?"  
"Of course. I've been there for her since she was born. Michael what is going on? What makes you ask something like that?" She knew something was up and she was getting worried.  
"Look, all I can say is that I've got to go for a lil while but I just wanted to make sure that if I'm gone that my little girl will be taken care of." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Can I please speak to her before I go?" Jaidin called out to the lil girl and Michael heard the pitter patter of her little feet.  
"Is that my dada?" Her voice was full of excitement, which brought tears to his eyes.  
"Yeah Angel, your daddy's on the phone. Here, he wants to talk to you."  
I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear  
  
I found the reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you   
  
Angelize took the phone from her aunt, "hi dada."  
"Hey beautiful. How was your day?"  
"I went to Titi Jenny's house. Dada, I miss you?" His heart sank when she said that. He knew that if he had stayed out of trouble that he wouldn't have to leave his little girl. He wouldn't have to cause her pain by abandoning her. She's already had one parent do that and she doesn't deserve it to happen again.  
"I miss you too. Angelize. Promise me you won't be mad at me."  
"Why dada? I not mad." She anxiously awaited her daddy's response.  
"Daddy has to go away for a little while." Tears began flowing freely down his cheeks.  
"Where you going? Can I go with you?" the once happy voice began to fade.  
"No, you cant come with me baby. Daddy has to do some work. But I promise that I'll always think about you." He heard her sniffling and he knew she was crying. "Daddy loves you so much."  
"I lo... love you daddy. Don't go."  
"I have to baby. But don't worry, whenever you close your eyes, I'll be right there with you."  
"Bye bye dada. Muah." The crying child handed the phone back over to her aunt and runs to her room.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tonight, as soon as I hang up the phone. Look, I'll try to be in contact but if something happens to me... just take care of her. Please keep her safe. I'm gonna go but tell her that I love her as much as you can and please don't let her forget about me. Good bye Jaidin."  
"Good bye Michael." He closes his phone and set it down on the table.  
  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
I found the reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you   
  
Taking one last look around the apartment, he grabbed the two envelopes and a small bag that he had packed earlier and headed out the door. He was able to deposit the letters in to the mailbox at the end of his block and as he walked away from the box, he felt the blow of a metal bat to the back of the head. He had no idea that it would be the last time he saw the neighborhood he called home. 


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2-  
  
Jaidin sat at her post in shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading. There had to some mistake made while processing the prints. As she sat there she began to attempt to read what the lab report stated but all she could focus on was the victim's name.  
"Michael Anthony Boscorelli." She didn't even realize that she read it out loud until the lab technician voice broke through her thought process.  
"Officer, is there a problem with the forms?" The tech had an impatient tone but that didn't faze her. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure that the identification was correct.  
"What's your name?"  
"Michelle Browning." She answered back.  
"Are you sure there was no mistake made while identifying the victim?" There was a small glimmer of hope in her mind.  
"No ma'am. Three technicians must sign off before the paperwork is released to NYPD."  
"What precinct is this being sent to?"  
"This is being sent to the detective squad over at the 55th precinct. Now if there isn't a problem, could you please sign the release form? They're expecting the results as soon as possible." Michelle handed Jaidin a pen, making sure to get her point across.  
"Sorry about that." She took the pen and signed off on the form.  
  
Jaidin's day started off fairly decent. This morning she took Angelize to breakfast and shopping at Toys R Us before heading over to the babysitter's. Once Angelize arrived at the sitter's and saw the kids, it almost seemed like all that was bothering her floated away. Having that happen also lifted 20 pound off of Jaidin's shoulders. Then once she got to work she received the news that she was being transferred over to the 55th precinct, which is what she had wanted since her probation finished earlier this month.  
  
Michelle took the papers and walked behind Jaidin to the fax machine. As she dialed the numbers, she couldn't help but notice the officer's upset demeanor. Whoever this Michael Boscorelli was must have been someone important to her. Once the fax went through she approached the officer.  
"Look, I apologize for coming off harshly earlier. It's just that I'm new and don't want to catch heat for not doing what I'm supposed to when I'm supposed to."  
"It's ok. I understand."  
"Did you know the victim?"  
"Yea. He's my niece's father. Where were those prints lifted from?" she had to try to find out as much as she could about what might have happened.  
"We received a severed hand about 2 hours ago but from what I was told there were a few other body parts recovered from the scene." She sympathized with the officer. She knew what it was like to lose someone but thank goodness not that violently. Whatever this Boscorelli guy did must have been bad to be killed in the way he had been. She was paged and returned to her job.  
  
The tech's words echoed in Jaidin's mind... "A severed hand and a few other body parts." She couldn't help but wonder who would have done something like that to him. Her main concern however was Angelize and how she was going to take the news that her dad wasn't going to be around anymore. It was hard enough when she'd thought that he'd be away for a little while but now it was permanent. He wasn't coming back and she had just lost another parent. Knowing that Angelize should hear the news from her and no one else, she went back to her RMP and headed to her station house.  
Upon arrival, her lieutenant greeted her with a scowl.  
"What are you doing back here Contreras?"  
"I've just received word of a death in the family and I need some loss time lieu. My niece, who is in my custody, her father, was murdered tonight. His remains were discovered tonight over at the 55th precinct."  
"How much time do you need?" he fairly understood about the whole thing. Plus he had heard the gory details from Swersky. "Go and call tomorrow to let me know what's going on."  
"Thank you sir." With that said she rushed into the locker room to change into her civvies and tried to figure out how the hell to tell a three and a half year old girl her daddy's gone.  
  
Earlier, Jaidin had left Angelize in the care of her step- sister Jennifer because Angelize was comfortable with her and Jennifer also took care of her sisters' kids so Angelize always had someone to play with. She called ahead and told Jen to have Angelize ready mainly because she didn't want to have to talk to anyone else about what was going on until the baby knew. She was only three and a half but deserved to know the truth about her father and not some diluted story that he'll be home soon.  
  
While driving her thoughts were on the phone call with Michael last night. He had asked her if she would be there for Angelize if something had happened to him. That led her to believe he knew something was going to happen and that someone was going to hurt him. It also angered her because he knew that she was a cop and that she would have done anything to try to help him. The last thing he told her was to make sure that the baby remembered him and how much he loved her and just hearing his tone of voice, the sadness, brought the tears to her eyes faster than she could catch them.  
Pulling up to the front of the building, Angelize ran out to the car. Jennifer always knew Jaidin the best and if she left her job, it was because something happened. She also noticed her tear stained face.  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Jennifer hated to see her stepsister so upset and not tell her about it. She felt like she owed it to her to be there for her. After all, when Bobby was killed, Jaidin was her backbone to help her get through one of the hardest things that she ever had to deal with.  
"I've gotta have a talk with Angelize first. Then we'll talk." She forced a smile across her face.  
"That's fine. Hey lil miss where's my kiss goodbye?" Jennifer jokingly put her hands on her hips.  
"Bye Titi Jenni." Angelize jumped up on her tippy toes and kissed her aunt on the cheek.  
"I'll call you later and we'll talk ok." Jaidin couldn't have kept this inside for long. It would've eaten her up inside.  
  
Once settled into the car, Jaidin began driving towards their apartment. Angelize sat in her seat singing along with Hoobastank's The Reason. Ironic wasn't it though, the lyrics to the song, it almost seemed like it was Mikey coming through the lyrics.  
"And the weason is you." Angelize sang with all her little heart. It was the cutest and the saddest thing Jaidin had ever seen and it broke her heart.  
"Angel, we have to have a talk ok." She lowered the music.  
"You ok Titi? Why you look sad?"  
"I've got some bad news baby. But don't want you to get upset ok." Taking a deep breath, she began to make the attempt to break the news gently.  
"At work, you're daddy called me."  
"You talked to dada?"  
"Yes. Your dada has to do work for God. He's going to help God make a house in heaven."  
"When's he coming back?"  
"He's not baby. He's going to be living in heaven with Tio Bobby."  
"But I want him here." She began pouting and the tears slowing escaped from her big green eyes and down her chubby little cheeks. "Titi for my birthday, no toys. I want my dada."  
"I can't do that baby. I'm so sorry but I can't." Her heart broke at the sound of angel's request but there was nothing she or anyone could do to bring him back. On the other hand, she could only wonder if Michael had family, how they must be coping with his gruesome ending. Then the question of should she make the attempt to contact them and let them know of Angelize's existence. Or what if they already knew and just didn't want to be involved with her. Little did she know that Michael already knew how she thought and sent her the answer she needed. 


	3. The Letters

Chapter 3-  
  
"This just in... there's been an accident at a funeral home. Apparently a car has driven into the Boncotti Brothers Funeral Home, on St.Nicholas Avenue. This is breaking news, I repeat; a car has just driven into the Boncotti Brothers Funeral Home. I'll keep you updated as more details come in."  
  
When Jaidin heard the news about the car driving into the funeral home, she had only been a few minutes away. She immediately pulled her car over. She was contemplating whether or not she should still go. On one hand, she was still a cop even though she was off duty and she wanted to help. However on the other hand, she was responsible for a child and she should expose her to something that horrible and vindictive for fear that it might traumatize her.  
  
"Mikey who the hell did you piss off?" She couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had done to meet that horrid fate. Her cell phone rang and she reached over to answer it. It was Jennifer and all that ran through Jaidin's mind was that she hoped the television wasn't flooded with the coverage of the accident. She answered her phone.  
  
"Yeah? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Where are you girls? Are you ok? The accident at the funeral home is all over the news."  
  
"We're fine. We weren't even there yet. I'm headed back to the house now."  
  
"Alright, just be safe and call me later. Love you both."  
  
"We love you too. Bye."  
  
Later that night, while Rose was fighting for her life in the hospital, which was also being ambushed by Mann's people, Jaidin sat in her bedroom going through the stuff she had removed from her locker earlier. In the box, there were a few well wishes from the officers that had helped her make it through her first year. She considered some of them father figures and as her family. On the bottom of the box was an envelope address to her but it was sent to the precinct. Picking it up, her mind began to wonder who would send her mail at the job. Her curiosity began to get the best of her and she started to tear open the envelope as careful as she could so she wouldn't rip whatever was inside. Enclosed were several pages of folded loose leaf, one addressed to her and the other to the baby. She knew almost instantly whom it was from. She opened hers and two pictures fell out of the paper. Taking them in to her hands, she studies them. One was of Michael hugging an older woman, which she assumed was his mother. The other picture was Michael standing so proudly next to another man. The other man shared the same good looks as Michael. She found it safe to assume that he was Michael's brother. She'd decided to turn the pictures over to see if he'd written anything on the back but there was nothing. Moving on to the letter, she began to read it to herself but to her it almost seem as if Mikey were reading it aloud to her.  
  
"Dear Jaidin,  
  
When you read this, I know you're probably going to be really pissed off at me. I'm sure that you already know that I'm leaving for a little while and that's mainly because once I'm done with the letters, I'm going to be calling you. But I said that I know you'll be pissed and that's because I'm doing what I said that I wouldn't do and that's hurt my daughter. I wanted to write you this because there are a few things that I want to say to you but I might never have the chance to do so.  
  
First off, I've got to tell you that I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done for both me and my little girl. You've gone above and beyond for us. If it wasn't for you, I might not have ever had the chance to be a part, even if was just for a little while, of my little girl's life. For that I am eternally grateful for. I know that in the beginning, you were hesitant and you had every reason to be. I haven't been the best person and if I were in your shoes, I probably wouldn't have been as understanding as you were. All I can say is thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all. You're doing a beautiful job and I know she'll grow up to be amazing as long as you keep on doing everything you're doing now.  
  
Second, I know you're probably wondering about my family, I mean I know I've told you about them but I've never brought you or the baby around them. That's because I was ashamed. Not of you but of the fact that I had a child and I didn't even know it until two and a half years later. I was too self involved to know or care about anything else. I'm sure you saw the pictures I put in the envelope. Those people in the pictures with me are my mother, Angela Rose and my brother Maurice or as I called him Moe. I've also written a letter to both of them with pictures of you and the baby. Even if you didn't want me to, I did it anyway. I need to know that the people I care about the most will be there for each other.  
  
Third, these are the last two favors I'll ever ask you for." Her heart broke as she continued reading.  
  
"All my mom wanted was a grandchild and she has one. Please please give her the opportunity to see what I see, to feel the love that I feel and to be around the two beautiful ladies that I have come to love over the past year. As for the second and last favor, don't let my baby forget about me. Don't let her forget how much I love her and that I'll always be with her where ever she is. I've known you since you were 17 and I've must say that you've matured and grown up so beautifully. Your prince charming will come along and he'll be the luckiest man alive. Don't ever let him tell you otherwise. I've gotta go. But I'll always be around maybe not physically but spiritually. Thank you again...  
  
Michael Boscorelli P.S. Here's Moe's cell so you can call him if you want. (646) 996-1234. "  
  
The tears rolled down her cheek faster than she could catch them. He hadn't always been the best man but she knew she could always count on him when she needed him back when she was younger. The reality really set in that he wasn't coming back and the part that hurt her even more is that he knew he wouldn't be coming back. Her mind pondered the thought of his family doing the same thing she was doing right now. Did he give them the same courtesy of putting her cell number in their letter? Then she remembered the accident and decided to put the news on to see if there was any more information. She was horrified to hear that Angel of Mercy hospital was ambushed. The reporter had said that there were several people shot and killed and that the victims of the car crashing were also at the hospital. They weren't giving out names to insure the safety of the survivors and until the families of those injured or killed were notified. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Jennifer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Jennifer, are you watching the news?" Jaidin filled her in on what had happened in the hospital and asked her what she should do in regards to calling Maurice.  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow. That way you drop of Angel and go do what you've gotta do before work."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The two hung up and Jaidin stared at Angelize's letter from her dad. She decided that she would read it to her tomorrow because Angelize was already sleeping.  
  
She'd gotten up earlier than usual because sleep wasn't easy to come that night. So she took advantage and made breakfast, ironed her uniform and Angelize's clothes. Once Angelize got up, she sat her on the sofa and said that they needed to have a lil talk.  
  
"Titi got a surprise from your daddy in the mail yesterday."  
  
"What is it Titi. Can I see it?" Jaidin pulls out the packet that was addressed to Angelize and opens it.  
  
"See the pictures." The child nods. "That's your dada's mommy and his brother."  
  
"That's his mommy and the brother." Looking at the third and final picture. "Look, its me and dada"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna read you a letter that dada wrote to you ok." She smiles excitedly and nods. Jaidin sits down and begins to read the page long letter to her. It was obvious that he didn't know what to say or how to say it in the way a toddler would understand.

He calls her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say I love you one more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

Said, "Daddy when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there.  
  
"I want you to be good to Titi Jaidin and Jennifer. They love you and are going to always be there. Grandma Rose and Tio Moe are waiting to see you and spend time with you. They're going to fall in love when they see you. Dada is going to have to leave now but before I go, don't you forget how much daddy loves you and I always will. If you miss me, close your eyes and I'll be right there with you. Bye Princess...  
  
Love Your Daddy, Michael Boscorelli."  
  
Angelize became a little upset but she was happy because she knew that all she had to do was dream and her daddy would be right there with her. The two of them sat down and had breakfast. Once they were done eating the two began their morning routine of showering and getting dressed. Jaidin dropped her off at Jennifer's a little earlier than usual because she wanted to get to work early. She was starting at the 55th and wanted to make sure she would know her way around.  
  
"Titi Jenni, look at the pictures my dada sent me."  
  
"I want you to show them to me inside. Jai, what time are you getting off?"  
  
"Eleven I think. Would it be a pain in the ass if Angel stayed here tonight?"  
  
"Of course not." With Angelize out the house, she can run around after work and see what she can find out about Michael's family.  
  
"Well, let me get outta here and head to work. I can't be late on my first day. Love ya lil miss."  
  
"Love you too...Muah." She waves as her aunt drives off to work.


	4. The First Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
While heading to work, her cell phone rang. Unfortunately since driving through Manhattan requires a person's undivided attention, she missed the call. Once she was able to reach for her phone, she saw that the call was private. Whoever it was would either have to call back or hopefully they left a message. Since reading the letter from Michael, she's been more attentive to her phone than usual. She only received it yesterday but she didn't want to miss a call on the chance it might have been someone from Michael's family. About five minutes later it rang again and she made sure she answered right away.  
  
"Hello."  
"Hi, is this uh... Jaidin Contreras?" The voice was solemn and serious.  
"Yes, this is. May I ask who's calling?"  
"I'm Maurice Boscorelli." Before he could continue with his sentence she interrupted.  
"You're Michael's brother. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that I was expecting your call or a call from your mother." She had to pull over because she wanted to give him her undivided attention.  
"Its ok really. Listen I just received a letter from him and from what he wrote he sent you one too."  
"Yeah. I received mine last night. He actually sent it to my job. So I take it you're calling to talk about Angelize." The phone went quiet for a minute. "Hello? Are you still there?"  
"I'm here. My mother and I would like to meet up with you and Angelize...I hope I said it right. Are you free now? I mean the sooner the better."  
"Right now, I'm on my way to work. I have to be there by three or else I would have been happy to meet up with you."  
"Michael mentioned you were a cop. What precinct?"  
"I just got transferred over to the 55th precinct. Its my first day actually."  
"That's my precinct. I mean I've been a cop there for twelve years. Look its 2:15 now; can you meet me in front of the 55 in say 10 minutes? We can talk and make some kind of arrangement."  
"I'm about 5 minutes away." She hoped that she didn't sound to eager because she didn't want to give him the impression that she needed him to be part of Angelize's life. It was a privilege must be earned and to earn it, they've got to be everything that Michael said they'd be.  
"I'll be right there then. I'll call you back when I get there."  
"No problem. See you there." She hangs up the phone and pulls back on to the road. Without realizing it, the thought that scared her to death came to mind... What if they want to take Angelize away from her so they could raise her? She couldn't handle losing the only person that she lives for. She's had Angelize since she was only 3 months and to risk having that child taken from her was a thought that she couldn't handle. Pulling up to the precinct, she contemplated calling and canceling but didn't because she had promised Mike that she'd make the attempt to have them involved. Taking a deep breath, she gets out the car and awaits his call. A few minutes later, the man that was in the picture with Michael approached her. He was an extremely good-looking man in person and given different circumstances she would have done what every normal 22 year old would do... Flirt. Granted the given situation wasn't appropriate.  
  
"Jaidin right." She nodded. "Michael sent me and my mother a few pictures of you and angelize."  
"He sent me pictures too. Is your mother coming too?" She noticed the laceration under his eye. "Oh God, was she hurt yesterday?"  
"Yeah, her arm was pinned under the car that drove through the wake. She's in intensive care but she'll be ok. You weren't at the wake."  
"No I wasn't there but I was on my way. Once news broke, I turned around because I had the baby with me and she didn't need to see that. But I'm truly sorry to hear about your mom. Is there anything I can do?"  
"I had a talk with her once I got the letters and all she's been asking for is to see Michael's little girl." He had such a sincere demeanor that it broke her heart. Imagine being at a funeral of a person who's life ended all too soon and end up almost losing someone else. It would be unbearable.  
"Uh... the thing is that I'd like to be there too. Angelize is very friendly but she will not go with a stranger. When you have such a bubbly and lovable child, you've got to teach them from early on not to go with anyone that you don't know. She's very smart."  
"I can only imagine. Of course you'd be there too. We'd like to get to know you as well. You're apart of her life. What happened to her mother if you don't mind me asking?"  
Daisy was a sensitive topic for Jaidin. They had been the best of friends since they were 10. Jaidin had stayed with Daisy and her family till she was 18 after her stepfather died. Her mother, Julia had left her in the custody of her stepfather, Marcus Caffey, while she went off and lived her dream of becoming one of the most prominent attorneys in the city. Marcus remarried when she was five years old and they moved into the lower east side of Manhattan with his new family. She went from being the only child to having seven other stepbrothers and sisters and didn't mind it one bit. Once Marcus died, her stepbrothers and sisters insisted that she stayed with them but her mother wanted her away from them. She knew her mother always felt threatened by Mrs. Caffey because she was a ten times better mother to Jaidin than Julia had ever been. So to have her way, Julia threatened that if Jaidin didn't go and stay with Daisy that she would stop funding her education at New York's best private school. She left a few days later but never severed the ties with her family.  
Daisy and her went to a private high school in lower Manhattan but things changed between them once she met Michael in their junior year. In 1998, Daisy was thrown out of school because her grades dropped below the school's set standards. Michael became the only thing she cared about and the only thing that stood in the way of her doing something. Michael was a sweetheart with a great personality but he had a bad choice of lifestyle. When her and Michael broke up in 1999, she was already a couple of months pregnant but left that part out when she told Michael what a screw up she thought he was. Once Angelize was born in June of 2000, Daisy was happy for a little while but couldn't take the pressure of having to deal with the constant responsibility that came with raising a child. She left when Angelize was three months and hasn't looked back since. Jaidin still defends her friend's decision and is just grateful that she left the baby in her care instead of a dumpster somewhere. Jaidin hadn't considered telling Michael about the baby mainly because she moved uptown and didn't expect to see him. That one day that she did bump into him, she let her emotions out without giving a thought to what she was saying but she had to let him know about his daughter whether he like what she had to say or not. He had asked about Daisy's whereabouts and the true was Jaidin had no clue. She still doesn't know till this day if the woman she called her best friend is even alive or in NY. She can only hope that she's doing well and that harm hasn't crossed her path.  
  
"Her mother left when she was only three months old. Where to, I don't know." She didn't want to portray animosity towards Daisy because as horrible as abandoning your child is, she gave Jaidin thee greatest gift and that's Angelize. "Wow. But my mother would really like to get to know the both of you. You're both the key to part of Michael's life that we had no idea about. And we'd love to know about it" He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak. "I don't get out of her until eleven o clock and I'm leaving Angelize in my stepsister's house. If you'd like to meet up her after my shift, I'd be happy to go into detail with whatever you'd like to know."  
  
"That would be good but why don't you meet me at Angel of Mercy Hospital. I'll introduce you to my mother and we'll make arrangements from there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She extends her hand to Jaidin for a quick handshake.  
"So Jaidin, I'll see you tonight at Angel of Mercy. Call me when you're on your way."  
"I will." She waves bye and walks into the precinct.  
  
Once settled into her uniform, she sat in Roll Call awaiting the shift announcements. Lieutenant Swersky entered a short time after and immediately began addressing the new issues the precinct had at hand.  
"As I'm sure you all know, yesterday was one of the worst days in this precinct's history. Our entire Narcotics department and almost all of our Anti-Crime division were murdered yesterday. On top of that the surviving member of the anti-crime team was shot in the ambush at the hospital. To add insult to injury, several of our uniform patrol officers were also shot. Today, we need some of you to cover your sectors alone. Some of you will be working with the plain-clothes unit until we get some more from downtown. On a more positive note, I'd like to introduce you to the newest officer to arrive at our precinct. Officer Jaidin Contreras has joined us from the 26th precinct and from what I was told she did wonders for their communications and criminal identification departments. Lets show her how the best officers in New York do it. That's all. Eyes and ears open out there. We don't need anyone else being hurt."  
The entire shift her mind was stuck on what might go on at the meeting with the Boscorelli's tonight. Was she dressed appropriately to meet his mother? It was an extremely warm day in May and she had gone to work in a denim skirt and a white off the shoulder shirt. Then she wondered if she should bring her something like flowers or a fruit basket. Her stepfather always taught her that when you meet someone for the first time that out of respect, do not go empty handed. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lieutenant Swersky approached her and said that she had a visitor. When she headed to the front door, she was Jennifer standing with Angelize in her arms and her sister Renee's son, Izayah standing next to her.  
"Jennifer, she's three, why are you caring her?"  
"Jai, there's something wrong. She's having a hard time breathing. We were going to Central Park and she started wheezing and coughing. I gave her the inhaler but it hasn't helped her. All she's asking for is you and Michael." Jaidin takes Angelize into her arms.  
"Angel, what's the matter?"  
"Titi, it hurts. When I breath, it hurts." She wanted to cry but it seemed to hurt her too much. Her lips had a slight bluish tint to it. She rushes to the front desk and asked Swersky to call an ambulance. Turning to Jennifer, "do me a favor, take my car and drive it to the hospital."  
"Which one?" Jaidin swiftly asked Swersky which was the local hospital.  
"Angel of Mercy."  
"Meet me there." The medics rushed in and loaded the toddler into the ambulance. She received the loss time and jump into the bus next to Angelize.  
"Titi... hold me." The medic, Carlos, puts the toddler in her aunt's arms.  
"Angelize, I'm going to put a mask on you. It's going to help you breath easier." Carlos spoke to her calmly and even made her a balloon from his glove.  
"You have any kids?" Jaidin had to ask.  
"Yea, she's the same age as yours."  
"This is my niece actually. But thank you for being so gentle." She smiles and the rest of the ride is in silence.  
Once they arrived at the hospital, they immediately took the child into a room. While waiting for a doctor, Angelize had allowed Jaidin to lay her down on the bed. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. The problem was that when the doctor came in, she didn't want to wake up. "Angelize open your eyes!" Jaidin became hysterical as the doctors began working on her niece. Mary Proctor escorted her to the back room to calm down. But how could she, her niece had just slipped into a comatose state and she had no idea why. 


	5. The Diagnosis

Chapter 5  
  
When Angelize was first born, she suffered from what is called a Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia. That is a birth defect that occurs when the diaphragm doesn't fully form which allows organs to enter the chest and prevents the lungs from proper growth. Daisy had gone through a normal pregnancy and was under the impression that she was delivering a perfectly healthy baby girl. Once Angelize was delivered, she cried as any normal baby would but within a matter of seconds the crying had stopped. Jaidin approached the nurses and the doctors to see why she had stopped crying, but what she saw was an image that would be embedded in her mind for life. There on the table was her newborn niece, her body was turning blue as doctors performed CPR on her. Once the doctors noticed that she was watching so closely, they rushed the baby out of the room. Daisy had no idea what was going on and started asking for her baby. Jaidin looked at her with tears in her eyes and told her that her daughter had stopped breathing. It was only a few minutes later when a doctor came in but to the ladies it seemed like it had been hours. Dr.Maguire had come to inform them of what was happening but provided no comfort to the obviously distraught women.  
"The baby was born with a congenital diaphragmatic hernia. Basically one of her lungs didn't fully developed because her organs were applying too much pressure on it. She needs to have surgery immediately to have even a slight chance of making it out alive. I'm going to be completely honest with you though, this is a highly rare defect and there is a 99 percent chance that your daughter will not survive."  
"Wait...let me get this straight. You're basically telling me that my niece isn't coming back down here alive. What caused the hernia? Was it something that could have happened during the pregnancy?" Jaidin became irate at the doctor's harsh negativity.  
"No. The cause of congenital diaphragmatic hernia is still unknown. Right now, she is having an endotracheal tube placed into her mouth to help her breathing. I don't want you to be frightened when the nurse brings her back in because she will have several tubes in her to keep her breathing and her heart beating. You will be allowed ten minutes with her and if you'd like, the hospital provides a chaplain should you want to baptize her before she goes into surgery."  
"How long is the surgery? When she makes it out of the surgery, what is the estimated recovery time?" Jaidin wasn't about to let someone tell her that her niece wasn't going to make it. She was born into a family of fighters and she knew that this baby was going to put up a good fight for her life.  
"Well with the remote possibility that she does make it out alive, the recovery time can vary from a few weeks to several months in the Pediatrics' Intensive Care Unit."  
The door opened and the nurse had wheeled in the baby. She was placed in an incubator and there were tubes and machines connected almost covering her tiny body. The chaplain came in behind them and approached Daisy.  
"Ma'am I know this is an extremely difficult time for you and your family but have you decided if you want her baptized?" The time was limited and she wanted her daughter to be baptized. With that in mind, she had Jaidin sign as the godmother and Jennifer as the second godmother. The baptism was done and they were down to two minutes with her. Although all three were beyond hysterical, they put on a smile when they noticed that just for a quick moment Angelize had opened her eyes and stared at them. From that moment on Jaidin knew that her niece would be fine and surprise the doctor that said she wouldn't.  
Several hours later, Dr. Maguire came down to the waiting room. He informed them that she had made it out of the surgery fine but her biggest battle had yet to begin. He had doubts that she'd make it through the night let alone the next 24 hours. Once again to prove him wrong, she made it though the night, then day, then the week. Before they knew it, she had survived the month. As the time progressed, so did she. Little by little they removed the tubes from her. Before long she was taken off the ventilator and was breathing on her own. She was released when she was almost two months old and Jaidin made it a point to let the doctor know what a bastard he was for being so negative instead of giving them some sort of hope. With releasing her true feelings, they brought the baby to her apartment that her mother paid for so that in case of an emergency she'd be close by. Before they had taken the baby from the hospital, they were given a warning that she may suffer from lasting health problems, as she got older such as asthma and scoliosis.   
That was all she could think about until Mary Procter rushed into the room. She had come to tell her that Angelize has regained consciousness and that the doctor has a few questions for her. The nurse escorted her to Dr. Wong, the new pediatrics doctor. They both entered the room that is where Angelize was being treated in.  
"Hey baby, you scared me. How you doin?" She smiled at her.  
"Titi. I saw Dada when I was sleeping. I want to sleep more so I can see dada again." Angelize rolled on to her side and tried to go back to sleep. A short while later, she succeeded and fell asleep again. The doctor pulled her to the side for a few questions and a diagnosis. "Ms. Contreras, has your niece had medical problems in the past?"  
"When Angelize was born, she suffered from a diaphragmatic hernia but I was told that it was taken care of."  
"What hospital was she born in?  
"She was born in Lenox Hill. Why? What do you think may have caused this attack? "It's too soon to tell but it may be that she might have a smaller hernia in her diaphragm which is causing her to have difficulty breathing. The reason that I asked where she was born is so that I can get her file. Gives me a more personal in-depth look into her condition. "  
"So now what? She has to go into surgery again. I mean they said that a chance of reoccurrence was as rare as the defect itself.  
"It is, if the first time was done properly. Now we'll schedule her for her second and hopefully last procedure. "If it has to be done then it'll be done. My next question to you is what caused her to be unconscious? I mean she was up talking to me one second and the next she out." "The unconsciousness could have been caused by the lack of oxygen that she was getting to the brain from her difficulty breathing. We can have the surgery scheduled for tomorrow afternoon if she is having a relapse. We'll know for sure once the test results come back but for now we're going to move her upstairs to pediatrics intensive care. Officer, we're going to do all that we can to make sure that she won't have to suffer through this anymore. The nurse will be right in to escort you upstairs. " "Thank you doctor." She sat next to Angelize and just stared at her sleeping. She became a little angry that now Angelize has to deal with the pain of surgery and recovery. It's all right before her fourth birthday. Once the nurse came in, they rolled her up to the fourth floor pediatrics intensive care ward. Angelize was still asleep and Jennifer had gone to her mother's to drop of Izayah so Jaidin decided to take a walk to the intensive care ward which was on the other side of that floor. The infinite possibility of her bumping into the Boscorelli's motivated her to make her way even faster. She knew that they would want to be there for her and Angelize even though they didn't know them that well.  
  
She approached the nurse's station and asked for Rose's room number. As she approached the room she began to wonder what Rose was like. Was she going to be open to her newly discovered grandchild? Was she going to accept her into their family and accept her as Angelize's guardian? The question that plagued her the most was if Rose was going to blame her or Daisy for Angelize's relapse? Jaidin approached the door and inhaled, taking in a deep breath. The room wasn't only occupied by Mrs.Boscorelli but by a man that was on life support. She didn't mean to intrude on his family during their difficult time but she had to get to the other side of the room.  
  
When she approached Rose's section, she was greeted by Maurice who was obviously pleasantly surprised by her showing up. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't meeting till after 11. Ma this is Jaidin. She's the one that is raising Michael's daughter" "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs.Boscorelli. How are you feeling?" She forced a smile to her face. "You too. But please call me Rose." The woman spoke in a low, weak tone. Noticing that the cheerful woman that he had met only a few hours ago wasn't as cheerful, Bosco got up from his seat on his mother's bed and asked her if something was wrong.  
"I wish I could say no but I can't..." before she could explain what happened a nurse paged her over the intercom.  
"Would Officer Contreras please report to the nurse's station in Pediatric Intensive Care Unit? Officer Contreras to the Pediatrics' ICU."  
"I'll be back in a few." She rushes out of the room and Bosco follows behind her.  
Walking next to her, he asks, "What's going on? Is it Angelize?"  
"Yes, it is." They arrive at the nurse's station. "I was just paged. Is my niece alright?"  
"Dr. Wong is waiting for you in the room." Jaidin and Bosco walk into the room.  
Bosco couldn't help but stare at the little girl that laid in the bed. He couldn't believe that he was staring at a piece of his brother's life... a big piece. But it was a piece that he never had a clue about till it was too late. He couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like Mikey.  
"I just received her test results and it shows that she has a smaller hernia that just began to form on her diaphragm. The good thing is that we have caught it in time."  
"Does she still have to go through the surgery?" Bosco was completely lost but still paid close attention to everything that was coming out of the doctor's mouth.  
"Yes. But had the diagnosis been prolonged, the results could have been fatal. We are going to schedule her surgery for first thing tomorrow morning."  
"The first time this procedure was done, I was told that she wasn't going to survive it. How risky is it now?"  
"This time it isn't as invasive and risky as the first time but there is a very small chance that something could go wrong as there is in any surgery. Since it is dealing with shifting some vital organs, there is a higher risk than there is in performing a less invasive procedure."  
"Basically, you're telling me in a nice way that I run the risk again of losing my niece. If I hear that it's only a small chance of something going wrong, I'm going to lose my mind. I mean there was a small chance of her even making it in the beginning. Then there was a small chance of this ever reoccurring. There was also the small chance her having to be on a ventilator for the rest of her life or her having brain damage. Now I have to deal with hearing that there's a small chance of something going wrong. Damn it... you've gotta give me something better than that."  
"Jaidin, calm down. Doctor, what are her chances of making it through this surgery?" Bosco tried to calm the very angry Jaidin down. He couldn't blame her considering the cliff notes version that he just received of what's been going on in his niece's life.  
"Who are you?" The doctor inquired.  
"I'm her uncle. Now could you please answer my question?"  
"There's an 85 percent success rate. She's a very strong child medically speaking but like I said there's always the possibility of human error. I'll be back shortly to hand you the paperwork associated with the surgery." The doctor leaves the two of them in the room. Jaidin sits next to her sleeping niece and could help cry. Why does such bad things have to happen to such a good little girl? Bosco rests his hands on her shoulders and gently began to rub them hoping that he'd offer her some comfort. Tears in her eyes, she looks up at him,  
"She's never done wrong to anyone or anything yet she always seems to be the one getting hurt. Why do you think that is Maurice?"  
"I don't know. I guess its just the way life works."  
"The sad part about that is that it's true. Since she was born, she's been hurt time and time again. Her mother left when she was three months, she lost her uncle when she was almost a year old, diagnosed with chronic asthma at a year and a half. Then I though things would look up once she had Michael in her life. It did for a year and a half, you know. Then what happens? Just when things look up and start to go in her favor, she loses her father. Now this."  
"This is only going to make her stronger. She's a Boscorelli, which means she's tough. She'll be fine and before you know it she'll be running around and being a normal little girl."  
Turning towards him, she had to crack a smile. She now knew that he was definitely related to Michael by his charm.  
"I guess you're right. Thank you for being here because I think I would have killed that doctor with all the hurt and anger I have inside of me."  
"You're welcome." They locked eyes and he pulls her in for a hug when they heard a little voice say,"Titi, who's that?"  
Separating from the embrace, they look at Angelize and couldn't hide the urge to hug her.  
"Hey beautiful. How you feeling baby?"  
"Fine. But who's that?" She insisted on knowing who had their arms around her aunt.  
"Baby, this is your Uncle Moe. That's the man in the picture with your dada that you have at home."  
"Oh... hi Uncle Moe. How did you find me?"  
"Jaidin told me. She called me on the phone and I came to see the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
The three just sat there and talked for a while. After the doctor came back with the paper work for her to sign, Jaidin decided to bring Angelize to see her grandmother. It was what she wanted eventhough Jaidin wasnt sure that this was the right time. Wheeling her down the hall and watching as Bosco walked besided Angelize proudly holding her hand, she had no doubt in her mind that the time was right.  
  
This chapter is one that was very personal because my nephew suffered from a diaphragmatic hernia at birth. The beginning of the chapter was based on my nephew's fight for his life. A year and 2 months later he's running around like a normal healthy little boy should. Let this be an inspiration to you.. Never doubt the power ofa person's will to live because even the smallest ones with the least likely chance to make it, make it through and knock the people who said they'd never make it past day one on their ass... Zahy, TIti Loves YA!!! 


End file.
